With recent efforts directed toward energy conservation along with the continuing escalation of fuel prices, the automotive industry has put an emphasis on increasing the fuel economy of vehicles that are put onto the road. Efforts to improve the fuel economy of vehicles have resided in improving the operation and efficiency of their engines, reducing the weight of their bodies and chassis, and improving the aerodynamic characteristics of their bodies. While great strides have been made in enhancing vehicle fuel economy as a result of improvements in these areas, there is still significant room for further advancement.
Currently, the impact of the wheels and their effect on vehicle aerodynamics as well as fuel economy has been largely unappreciated. While there have been efforts to design and manufacture lighter weight wheels, such as through the removal of material from the spokes or the backsides of the wheel, the primary goal of these efforts has generally been cost considerations and not aerodynamics or fuel economy.
More recently, the potential aerodynamic impact of vehicle wheels themselves has been considered. These considerations have largely ignored the fact that most wheel assemblies today employ covers or other structures over the wheel outboard surface that are designed to enhance the aesthetics of the wheel. Consequently, any aerodynamic benefit that may result from the design of the wheel alone is not maximized when a wheel cover or other aesthetic feature is secured to the outboard surface of the wheel that does not take into account the aerodynamics, total mass, and optimized mass moment of inertia of the overall wheel assembly.
It would thus be desirable to provide a wheel assembly that overcomes the disadvantages associated with current wheel assemblies and helps contribute to improved fuel efficiency of a vehicle.